


Off Duty

by DreaRyoku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean comforts Cas, Dean is a cop, M/M, Sam is a doctor, brief mention of a loss of child, drug use and refferences, past relationahip dean/ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaRyoku/pseuds/DreaRyoku
Summary: Dean is an off duty cop walking home from the bar one night after the big pay per view MMA fight, he's stopped by a man with shaggy black hair wearing a dirty old trench coat, dress shirt and tie. The man looks tired and worn as his bright blue eyes lock on Dean's vibrant green eyes, the stranger opens his mouth and holds out a trembling hand. In the streetlight Dean can see the man's eyes are dilated."For 50 bucks I'll make you see Heaven." The stranger's voice is a low gravelly rumble that sends shivers down Dean's spine.





	Off Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multimedia fic with pics/ gifs peppered in through out the duration of the fic.

Dean is an off duty cop walking home from the bar one night after the big pay per view MMA fight, he's stopped by a man with shaggy black hair wearing a dirty old trench coat, dress shirt and tie. The man looks tired and worn as his bright blue eyes lock on Dean's vibrant green eyes, the stranger opens his mouth and holds out a trembling hand. In the streetlight Dean can see the man's eyes are dilated.

"For 50 bucks I'll make you see Heaven." The stranger's voice is a low gravelly rumble that sends shivers down Dean's spine.

The cop opens his mouth to speak and the stranger drops to his knees in front of him, pulling his zipper down.

"Whoa!" Dean manages to croak out, shoving the man back onto his feet and zipping himself back up. "Hey buddy, what's you're name?"

The man tilts his head and squints his eyes at Dean as if that was the oddest question ever, "Castiel."

Dean sighs, "Well Cas, I'm gonna let you in on a little secrete...ya see, the thing is, I'm a cop. And you just tried to openly exchange sexual favors with me for money. Can you see why that's a bad thing?"

Castiel tilted his head again and stared confusingly at Dean, "You'd prefere if it was free?" Cas tried his best to figure it out.

Dean spat at him, "Wha- what! No I don't-" He looked Cas over quickly, and ok, maybe he wouldn't kick him out of bed, it had been so long since he shared a warm bed with someone. "Look pal, I'm not giving you shit! What the Hell are you on any way?"

"Dunno." Castiel dead paned, "But the guy I bought it from said he was an angel. I think he called it 'Grace'. It was blue and pretty, like your aura." Cas held up a hand and waved it in front of Dean's body, starring at him through the gaps between his fingers, "So blue. So pretty. Sad. Sad blue."

"Fuck. You're higher than a kite. Look Looney Toons, I got a brother at home, he's a doctor, he can help you. You can either go see him and get help or spend the night in lock up and get a record. I don't even know why I'm giving you a choice." Dean rolled his eyes as Cas stood there a moment contemplating his choices, "So what do we do now?"

Castiel looked at Dean, then gave him a dazzling smile, "I'd like to go home with you. Your brother- he can- he can help me? Yeah? Help's good. I need help." Cas was wringing his hands together, then started scratching at his neck, causing it to almost bleed.

Dean caught the raven haired man's hands and forced him to look at him, "Hey Cas, buddy, look at me. Look at me. It's gonna be okay. I'm gonna get you help, get you cleaned up and sober and then you can tell me your story before we do anything else. Sound good?"

Cas nodded his agreement and held onto one of Dean's hands like a small child, "I'll follow you Officer-" Cas paused and waited for Dean to tell him his name.

Dean wanted to be irritated at the man, but his child like innocence and crystal blue eyes had him aiming a different tune, "Winchester. Officer Dean Winchester."

"I'll follow you where ever you go Dean." Castiel's voice was thick like honey, and okay, that should not be making Dean's jeans feel tighter. Nor should the man's ridiculously blue eyes be making Dean have thoughts of wanting to kiss him.

Dean lead Castiel to his 'baby', a black '67 Chevy Impala he had spent years restoring. He gently shoved the man into the passenger's seat and buckled him up before he went around to climb into the driver's seat.

Castiel whistled in approval as he took in the sight of the car, "She's a beautiful lady." Dean melted as Cas called his car a beautiful lady. The crazed out man next to him either respected his car or was having some delusions about a lady, which one Dean wasn't quite sure, but he decided to go with it being about his car.

Dean drove them to his home where he lived with his brother Sam, and dragged Castiel out of the car, flininging his arm around the shaking man to steady him as he brought him inside and had him lay down on the couch. The shaking was getting worse. "Sam! Sammy!" Dean called out for his brother.

A man the size of a moose with long auburn hair to his shoulders and glasses appeared from the back of the house, "Yeah, what is-" The giant stopped mid sentence when he caught sight of Cas on their couch, who at this point was muttering about girl scouts and their hidden agenda to feed people cookies laced with mind altering drugs for their nefarious plot to enslave the world. Sam pushed his glasses down to pinch the bridge of his nose, "Who is that? And why is he on our couch?" Sam sighed in annoyance, giving his brother his best bitch face about the current situation.

Dean gave his little brother his best charming look, "I found him on the way home- his name's Cas and he needs help. You're a doctor Sammy, you can help him." Dean's eyes begging his brother to fix the man.

Sam looked annoyed. His brother was always doing things like this- rescuing people, and on occasion animals, for Sam to always have to save. "Yeah." Sam sighed, barely glancing at his brother before looking back to the man on his couch.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy it please comment, comments keep me motivated enough to keep writing.


End file.
